Bullets
by Calzonapizzalover
Summary: Alternative Version to the scenes from the season 6 finale. :D First ever story please be nice :D Reviews would be very much appreciated just to let me now im on the right lines lol! :D
1. Chapter 1

**CALLIE**

"Take these and apply pressure to the wound it should stop the bleeding"

Callie placed the bandage packages on top of his gun,

"Thanks" he said calmly before raising the gun at Callie, she stood there dead still and closed her eyes. He started to back off.

Bang a gun shot, Callie opened her eyes. Mr Clark had been shot again she could see the pain in his eyes as he grabbed his leg in response, Arizona looked up still muttering with utter shock in her eyes.

"Help me" he cried as he looked in to Callie's deep brown eyes.

She started to walk forward, then appeared a member of the SWAT team.

He was padded to the neck and was holding a gun with both hands towards Mr Clark

Mr Clark then pointed the gun at Callie "Come any further and i will shoot" he threatened the SWAT guy, he was on the floor at this point and there was blood pouring from his wound... the SWAT guy took a step back, his big black rubber boots squeaked as they overlapped. He tripped. The SWAT guy fell back onto the floor... this spooked Mr Clark and he fired.

The bullet flew through the air "NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Arizona..

* * *

**ARIZONA**

Her heart was banging against her lungs.

She couldn't breathe.

It was as though everything was in slow motion the bullet was flying in the air she could see it, so shiny. It was coming towards her until she couldn't see it anymore. Then Callie fell to the floor.

"NOOOOOOO!" the blonde screeched.

The swat guy pounced on Mr Clark and had him in cuffs in seconds.

Arizona threw herself to the floor next to the stunning surgeon who was now lying on her back grasping at her abdomen, blood everywhere...

"Callie baby, Callie, don't close your eyes no." she put her hands on top of Calliope's applying more pressure.

The swat guy called for back up.."Shooter is down, i repeat the shooter is down. I need back up immediately Doctor has been shot!.

"CALLIE COME ON DONT DO THIS TOO ME I NEED YOU.. i love you Callie .. I'm sorry."

"HELP ME" Arizona screamed

Tears pouring down her face she looked into Callie's eyes.

* * *

**CALLIE**

The pain was overwhelming, the blood pouring out of her was leeching the life from her.

She looked up at Arizona who was crying.

She tried to get some breath to talk "i...i..." and failed

"Don't talk baby, stay with me. You are all i have, i need you."

"I love you" Callie blurted out, It took so much out of her, the last little bit of energy and strength she had.

The stunning brunette passed out.

"No Calliope don't leave me, your not doing this to me! I love you"

Just as Arizona spoke the SWAT team busted into the room with a gurney.

* * *

**ARIZONA**

Arizona was sitting in a corner of the OR corridor her head buried in her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Mark came running up the corridor, "What's happened? Is she okay? Are you okay?"

The blonde picked her head up and looked at the unshaven man who was crouching next to her " she..she..sh..he..he.." Arizona started to hyperventilate, she was having a panic attack. Mark grabbed a gas mask and cylinder from a nearby room and helped Arizona put it on.

In an attempt to calm her he sat behind her and held her in his strong arms, this soothed Arizona and before long her breathing had returned to normal.

Arizona took some deep breaths "He shot her" she whimpered.

"Okay shhh shhh, it's gonna be alright" Mark said in doubt.

* * *

**MARK**

Mark stood up, rubbed Arizona's shoulder and walked along to OR2. He peered through the window where he could see his best friend on the table, her long black hair flowing and a ventilator in her mouth with many scrub nurses dashing about with bloody clothes.

Mark pushed the door open with so much force he surely would have knocked a person unconscious.

"Oh no you don't Mark! You are not coming in her!" Bailey howled.

"Do you want me to kill her? Get out I'm taking care of it, there's nothing you can do in here."

"Pressures dropping" called one of the nurses.

"Suction" replied Bailey.

Mark's eyes was glued to his best friend's vital sign monitor,

"Come on come on Torres" he chanted.

* * *

**BAILEY**

"Come on Torres don't do this to me now" Bailey was rooting for Callie you could tell, her eyes were filled with determination and the more the monitor beeped the faster she worked until finally the beeping slowed down and the assisting doctor told her the vital signs were picking up.

"Okay Mark, she's gonna be fine, tell Arizona" Bailey nodded.

Bailey put down the medical instrument and nodded for one of the scrub nurses to wipe her brow. She then glanced over at Callie who was under anaesthesia and closed her eyes tight whilst exhaling deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Callie**

"Ouch" Callie blinked, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around she realised she was in one of Mercy wests' ICU rooms.

Callie glanced at the chairs around the bed and saw a beautiful blonde asleep next to her, she sighed loudly; relieved that no harm had come to her. The sigh awoke Arizona who scratched her nose and wrinkled it every so slightly which amused Callie.

"Hey baby" Callie whispered. Arizona looked up still half asleep.

"Oh Callie, your awake!" she jumped up and planted soft warm kisses over Callie's face before stopping and lovingly kissed Callie's soft lips.

Callie could feel warm tears falling from Arizona's face onto Callie's cheeks.

"Shh! Don't cry, its okay, i'm here" she held Arizona's face softly looking deep into her blue eyes nodding slowly.

The tears kept rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. She struggled to catch her breath and started to hyperventilate. Arizona cuddled up to her woman who held her tightly in her arms, she could hear Callie's heart beating and this calmed her

* * *

**Mark**

"Hey you okay?, you really had me worried back then."

"Yeah i'm good, sore but yeah" she smiled.

"And blondie?"

"She's exhausted"

"Well she hasn't left your side since you got out of the OR"

"So Bailey did the operation?"

"Yeah she refused anyone else to do it"

BZZZZ BZZZZZ the tall hunk looked down at his waistband where his pager sat "Okay that's me!"

He walked over to callie and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I'll be back, be good"

"Bye Mark" she giggled.

* * *

**Bailey**

Callie was asleep and Arizona lay awake in her arms when Bailey entered.

"Cal, wake up!" Arizona kissed her lips and the dark head awoke, she looked rough her skin was paler that normal the rick carmel colour was lighter and her eyes didnt have the sparkle the normally had.

Callie glanced over to the end of the bed where Bailey stoon in her civvies holding a file presumably Callie'.

"Hey how you feeling?"

Callie tried to sit up but as she tried to tense her stomach muscles she was pushed back down by the pain

"Ahh!"

"I wouldn't do that if i was you, you just had surgery" she sarcastically replied.

Arizona rubbed stomach lightly her fingers danced over her silky skin.

"So..?" Arizona looked at Bailey and raised her eyebrows.

"I've got to check your incision" Bailey looked exhausted but smiled and seemed happy enough to be there.

Arizona jumped off the bed.

"I'm gonna go get us some coffee" looking over at Bailey and she left with a smile.

Callie pulled back the covers and let Miranda have a poke around."So what's the damage?"

"It looks good"

"No, i mean what happened?"

"Arizona didn't tell you?"

"She hasn't had much of a chance"

The short surgeon took a deep breath

"Well the bullet pierced your uterus."

Callie gasped.

"..And started to fill with blood, i managed to patch it up and it should hold, but i called Addison over to monitor you and ensure you don't get an infection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Callie **

"But I can still have kids?"

"Yes as long as it heals properly all should be fine so no strenuous activity, no getting up. Your on bed rest, Addison should be here anytime now."

As if she heard her name or her ears were burning Addison glided in to the room with a smile and a concerned expression on her face. The red head went to Callie's side to gently embrace her.

"Hey Addie, Thanks Bailey" Callie rubbed Miranda's hand which was holding on to the side of the bed.

Callie looked up at Addie and closed her eyes and sighed.  
"How you feeling?"

"Tired"

"You're going to be okay"

Callie spent the next month under the observation of Montgomery. Arizona spent most of her time with Callie except when she was being paged up to PEDS ward, which was the only open ward at SGH, because its high tech equipment didn't compare to Mercy west's.

When Arizona was around they would sit and talk for ages, eating strawberry jelly, which Arizona swiped on the way in or brought from the gift shop, with the little peaches in which Callie adored. They discussed their issues and resolved them. It seemed both of their attitudes had changed and all the 'problems' seemed immature and irrelevant. Arizona was even optimistic about having a family one day soon.

**Arizona **

It was a Wednesday when Arizona bursted into Callie's room, she was holding a plastic sword and wore a pirate hat upon her head.

"Walk the plank Calliope Torez!"

"Oh captain Robbins! You would be awfully lonely!"

"Well you shall be my prisoner forever then" she smiled

"Happily" she paused they both smiled.

"Marry me!" the fierce blue eyed captain blurted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Bullets.

"Really?" Callie exclaimed breaking out of character.

"Yeah" Arizona replied

Callie's dark brown eyes regained their sparkle "But its only been a month since.."

"You don't want to" Arizona asked cutting Callie's answer short.

Callie looked deep into Arizona's eyes she felt her eyes well up with tears, she was ecstatic and shocked, she wanted to be with Arizona forever and now she was sure they were both on the same wavelength. Callie smiled at Arizona accepting her proposal.

Arizona put down her plastic sword and walked up to the bed, "Permission to board ship?"

"Aye me hearty"

Callie reached out for Arizona, pulling her against her body so Arizona was laying on top of her.

Arizona started to kiss at Callie's neck, gently caressing her arms with hand whilst propping herself with the other.

"I cant wait to see you in a white dress!" Callie rubbed her hands up and down Arizona's back feeling her gentle curves.

Arizona ran her tongue over Callie's bottom lip, before slowly entering her mouth. "Mmh you taste like-"

"Strawberry?" Callie giggled

"Mmmh, yeah" Arizona licked her lips before returning to explore her fiancés' mouth.

Callie shifted in the bed so she Arizona straddled her, the patient then smiled into the kiss she was enjoying with the PEDS surgeon.

"You wanna? Now?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah I've missed you" Callie replied

"We shouldn't your still healing"

"It will help me heal!"

Arizona gave in easily, she missed being close to her girlfriend she probably needed it just as much as Callie did. Arizona pulled at the bottom of Callie's SGH top, she wanted it off. Callie put her hands above her head before wincing at the pain stretching gave her.  
"You okay?" concerned Arizona asked.

Callie nodded still feeling some pain, Arizona shuffled down the bed to kiss her partners abdomen trying to soothe the pain, she kissed all the way up her body trying to rid of any pain Callie felt. The two beautiful women kept caressing each other and kissing amorously.

"Eh umm" the sound of someone clearing their throat alerted the two fine women of the presence of a mysterious onlooker.

"Oh shit!" Arizona exclaimed

"Oh crap, Bailey!" Callie searched for her top which was discarded on the floor, Arizona dismounted and chucked Callie back her T-shirt. Bailey was standing at the door with a blushed Addison standing behind her.  
"Wrong kind of treatment Dr Robbins" Addison smirked.

Mark walked past the door to see what the comosion was, he stood very amused by the situation and giggled before making a sexual remark about threesomes and getting chased off by Addison.

"I said no strenuous activity Torres!" Bailey stared at the both girls like they were teenagers.

"But I wasn't, she was!" Callie pointed at Arizona and giggled.

"Anyway I'm discharging you, but bed rest only and Addison will be checking in on you" and with a smirk Bailey left closely followed by the red head who winked and pulled the blinds and door closed.

"Get back up here you!" Callie demanded.

The petite blonde approached the bed,leant over and kissed the latina who sat up with a little pain and held her woman tightly.

"Lets go home!" Arizona whispered

**I hope you enjoyed this :D **

**i removed the names above some of the sections because i thought it was unnecessary as i wasn't changing the way i wrote, but this is a learning curve for me so its good :D**

**please review **

**A**


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona opened the door to Callie's apartment and threw Callie's holdall on the floor. Callie walked in sheepishly, and sat down at the kitchen bar.

"You okay baby?" Arizona asked as she wrapped an arm around Callie.

"Yeah, I'm just tired" Callie put on a faux smile and leant into Arizona's body.

"Come on, lets go to bed" they made their way towards the bedroom, everything was in the same place as it was on THAT day Callie left for work.

Discarded clothing littered the floor, Callie's ipod still on pause in its dock and a box of Arizona's stuff that she forgot that fateful day she left next to the door. Callie's side of the bed was unmade and the side Arizona once slept was untouched and her smell lingered on the pillows.

They were both happy to be home especially as this meant Arizona could finally sleep next to her girlfriend instead of an empty call room or the chair in the corner of Callie's hospital room.

Arizona helped undress Callie, she removed her fiancés' top first as she did Callie was quick to hide the bandage hiding the operation scar with her hand.

"Its okay. I've seen it before, I'm a surgeon for gods sake!" Arizona reached out to lower Callie's hand.

"I don't like it, its ugly. I feel ugly." a single tear fell down Callie's cheek.

"You are not ugly!" Arizona said sternly before wiping the tear from Callie's face.

"You are beautiful Calliope and I love you soo much that no scar could make you ugly, I still stare at you amazed by you, your breathtaking " Arizona put a finger on Callie's chin and pointed it up so Callie was looking at her, Callie blushed. Arizona placed soft warm kisses around the bandage.

"Anyway someone one said Scars are sexy, scars are bad ass!" Arizona giggled this put a smile back on Callie's face.

Once changed the pair got in to bed and Callie put her arm around Arizona's waist.

"I've missed this" Callie sighed

"What?" Arizona asked

"I've missed holding you at night"

"Me too, me too" Arizona snuggled into her girlfriend's chest.

"You scared me you know" Arizona continued

"I did?, why?" Callie whispered

"I thought I was gonna lose you, I thought you were going to leave me" tears poured from Arizona's eyes onto Callie's bed shirt.

"No more tears, I'm here, I'm here," Callie kept repeating until Arizona's crying slowed.

As Arizona started get sleepy Callie whispered "Yo Nucá te dejaré

"What's that baby? Arizona gazed up into Callie's big brown orbs.

"I will never leave you"

* * *

_**Note: **_**Hello Fan-fiction lovers! Not long to go now its already July so 2 months left till greys anatomy hits our screens again and I'm sooo excited! what will the new season hold for us?**

**Anyways .. hope you like the chapter, I hope you liked any of the chapters lol.. erm please review I am very curious to find out if these are going down well.. erm because id hate to just be writing them and you guys hating them! Lol so please give me a thumbs up or down :D**

**A**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night...

Callie started to trash about in bed but then settled, she rolled over closer to Arizona who was still fast asleep.

"No, no, no" Callie mumbled.

Callie tossed and turned some more, kicking of the bed sheet this time.

"Take them and leave" Callie moaned, still definitely asleep.

Callie rolled over yet again this time hitting Arizona in the back with her arm. Arizona sat up alert and awake.

"No, no, no" Callie kept repeating.

"Callie, its okay shhh" soothed Arizona as she rubbed Callie's arm.

"NO!"Callie shot right up awake and crying, she cried in pain as her wound burned from the quick movement.

"Oh baby its okay, your okay it was a bad dream." Arizona tried to reassure her lover

"He,He, oh god!" Callie buried her head in her hands crying frantically.

"Aww baby" Arizona didn't no what she could say to soothe her frightened fiancé she threw her arms around her hoping Callie would find some kind of comfort and support in her.

"I love you soo much Arizona, do you know that? I'm sorry I'm so sorry"

"I know, I know you do I love you too. What's this about why are you sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for, what's wrong Calliope"

"Nothing, no its nothing" Callie said not wanting to worry her about her terrifying dream.

Arizona cradled Calliope's head in her arms, they laid back down and Callie rested her head on the blonde's chest. She was still crying and scared but she was exhausted and sore so she was soon asleep again.

Callie awoke 2 more times that night accompanied by Arizona who held her until she faded back to sleep again.

In the morning the alarm clock woke them both up early for Arizona had work, Callie decided to shower with Arizona.

They got in under the shower head, warm water ran over their bodies. Arizona washed Callie's hair and Callie just stared at Arizona and her big blue orbs as she rinsed out the shampoo. Whilst massaging in the conditioner to Callie's long black locks Arizona couldn't help think how beautiful she was, she caught Callie's eye which was not hard considering Callie had been staring at her since they got into the shower. Arizona giggled an leant forward to place a soft warm kiss on her fiancés' plump lips. Callie felt dizzy as Arizona's lips left hers she put it down to lack of sleep and the steam from the shower.

Callie made Arizona breakfast and kissed her goodbye, she already missed her lover and hoped the day would pass quickly, she yearned to be in her arms again.

* * *

**AN: Okay i know im soo very late in updating.. and i could bombard you with reasons why i havnt however i wont..life eh? i hope the inspiration fueling me at the moment doesnt stop, so i can continue to write and update often :D **


End file.
